Lack Of Concentration and a Lot of Participation
by TrainWreck-Kitty
Summary: "It was days like these that Sebastian and Blaine stressed over the most; Days where they both felt the need to be dominant and couldn't decide who'll top, which is when Sebastian brought up the bright idea of bringing someone else along to own for the night."


"I don't think so." Blaine said.

"I'm telling you he is." Sebastian had replied.

"He could just be European or metro-sexual."Sebastian stopped himself from taking another sip of his coffee, leaving the presence of It ghosting from his lips and eyed Blaine in confusion.

"I honestly don't think so, have you seen how pasty-white he is? That soprano-like voice and the bandanna wrapped around his neck kind of give it away, don't you think? Unless the pitch of his voice is because his balls still hadn't dropped, and in that case, we won't be able to do anything, but I highly doubt that's the reason," Sebastian had stated."I think we have a player for our team." He said in almost a whisper then gave Blaine a wink.

"Fine, but you're sure of this?"

"I couldn't be more certain of anything else." Sebastian said getting a little hyped up at the thought.

"You're doing the talking, but." Blaine said.

"My pleasure."

It was days like these that Sebastian and Blaine stressed over the most; Days where they both felt the need to be dominant and couldn't decide who'll top, which is when Sebastian brought up the bright idea of bringing someone else along to own for the night.

After discussing and agreeing, they decided to move their plan over to the Lima Bean where they both had their eyes on a young waiter. They had both discussed how attractive he was the first time they laid eyes on him, how great his ass shaped through his ridiculously skinny-tight jeans, how well styled his hair was without any strains of hair hanging loose, and how bright his blue eyes had glistened. His good looks were out of the question, you would have to be blind to not see just how beautiful this boy truly was. _Boy_.

According to his Lima badge, his name was Kurt. He looked so fragile and innocent, but tonight was the night where Sebastian and Blaine would break him apart.

Blaine remained at the table sipping his coffee and making a rhythm with his fingertips tapping against the cardboard cup nervously as he watched Sebastian beginning with a charming introduction and leading into a flirtation conversation-which was extremely obvious from Blaine's angle-with Kurt.

Blaine anticipated and was anxious of the answer that was still yet to come. He observed the two boys carefully to see any signs of discomfort on Kurt's face as Sebastian gave him his usual confident smirk with a hint of lust, instead Kurt began to blush timidly while looking down at the ground and smiling widely while biting his bottom lip. _God that bottom lip sure looked luscious_.

Once Sebastian began heading back, Blaine began to squirm in his seat in anticipation.

"What did he say?" Blaine asked

"He finishes in half-an-hour."

"So, was that's a yes?"

"Yeah," Sebastian had said, sounding way too casual as if he's encountered in this sort of situation all the time.

"Yes!" Blaine had said while jumping a little in his seat, sounding a little too excited than what he should had been and immediately regretted his involuntarily actions and continued drinking his coffee as he blushed from embarrassment.

Sebastian and Blaine stayed seated for the full half hour waiting for Kurt's shift to finish. Kurt kept eyeing the two and biting his lip occasionally and Sebastian would give him a wink every time he caught his eyesight.

Once Kurt's shift finished he walked over to Sebastian and Blaine, blushing bright red, scratching at the back of his neck nervously, and still biting his lip and God, _Blaine really wished he'd stopped doing that because it is not normal to be this aroused by a lip bite and in public was really not the place to show the world the evidence of where this boy is making his blood rush the most right now._

Blaine had felt an adrenaline rush once the boy was stilling only centimetres away him and-_wow, the boy is even more beautiful up-close _. Blaine stretched out his hand in an offering greeting. Only then he'd realized he had held his breath since Kurt started heading their way.

"Hi, I'm Blaine." He'd said, letting short, staccato breathes out between his words.  
Kurt took his hand

"Pleasure."

Kurt had extremely smooth hands, they couldn't possibly be naturally that smooth, they felt incredible and all Blaine could think about was how those were going to be on and around him. He tried shaking those thoughts as he pulled out of the grip gently.

"Shall we head out?" Sebastian suggested.

"Y-yeah, sure." Blaine had said, still trying to get his breathing at the right pace.  
Once all three had reached the parking lot they all stood awkwardly.

"So, we'll go back to Blaine and I's place," Sebastian had explained. Kurt nodded.

"Want us to give you a lift? Unless you drove, then you can follow or-I mean-How'd you get to work today?" Blaine had asked. _He screwed it._

Kurt chuckled under his breath at the fact that he could hear just how nervous Blaine was which he found adorable. "I caught the bus." Kurt had replied.

"Perfect. We'll give you a ride then." Sebastian had said while spinning the car keys around his index finger.

Sebastian and Blaine in the front, Kurt in the back.

The car ride to Blaine and Sebastian's apartment was painful for Blaine as he had to cross his legs from arousal, desperate for some friction as he kept thinking of scenarios that are yet to happen but according to the bulge at the front of Sebastian's jeans, he had the same idea going through his mind.

Someone had to do something soon to distracts his thoughts.

Sebastian had seemed to have read his mind-or had the same though because he had begun starting a conversation with Kurt to get to know him and , as Blaine predicted, Kurt was young and just freshly out school-unlike Blaine and Sebastian as he had only finished the year before.

Blaine let out an almost silent moan from the thought of how young he is and how inexperienced he may be or better yet, entirely new and-Oh, God. Was Kurt a virgin? _Were Blaine and Sebastian both going to take advantage of this...boy?_

"So, what are you doing now that you've finished school?"

"I'm working here. At the Lima Bean."

Kurt sounded almost ashamed. As if he had a big time dream and it got crushed dramatically, Blaine had picked up.

Blaine knew what it was like to have a big time dream. He himself had one, wanted to be a professional musician but instead became a University music teacher. Blaine understood very clearly what splattered dreams sounded like, what they did to you and the effect on how you view the world, the loss of all hope. Blaine's view of the world, however, has changed into a much more positive one once he stood up and took a stand onto the track and faced reality. He had gotten a great job in which he loved and could show off his talents to people who appreciated him, sure he's not classified as a "professional" musician and is most definitely not famous like one, but he enjoys being appreciated for what he does, and found a smoking boyfriend, Sebastian, along the lines.

Sebastian's eyes immediately grew wide and he automatically threw his head up and turned his gaze on to Kurt through the car mirror.

"No way! What is such a beautiful boy like you working at a crappy facility like that?"  
Kurt looked down shyly and began to blush a burning red. God, that was gorgeous. _He was gorgeous_. The two boys couldn't wait to own him tonight, to unleash the animal within them and to put all power onto this fragile porcelain.

**XXXX**

Once they had arrived at the apartment , Sebastian parked the car in their allocated spot, buckled out of the car then started heading towards the door.

Every step they took, Blaine's breath began getting cut shorter and his heart pounded louder.

All three managed to get to their apartment room. The moment they went inside, Blaine pressed Kurt hard against the door and began devouring his mouth with his own and slipping his tongue deeply past Kurt's parted lips. Kurt hadn't kissed back and remained wide-eyed as his mind still hadn't fully caught up to the sudden physical contact.

Blaine pulled back moments later as Sebastian's dick began hardening and watched Kurt blush as his cheeks burnt a bright red as his bit down on his lower lip.

"Well someone's eager." Sebastian commented as he stood beside the two of them and smirked,

Blaine licked his lips and took a step back. Kurt stood there speechless and licking his lips in response.

"Shall we move this to the bedroom?" Sebastian suggested.

The three get to the bedroom, all hard at this point.

"So how many times have you...?" Blaine asked Kurt timidly.

"I-I...I've never had sex. I'm still a virgin." Kurt confessed and instantly began focusing his gaze anywhere else but the men in the same room as him.

Just as Blaine suspected. Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other, not exactly sure what to do from this point on.

Sebastian moved closer to Kurt and gently placed his hand on his back. "Don't worry about a thing," He said. "We'll make you feel good." Sebastian said as he leaned near Kurt's ear to whisper hotly and tugging at his earlobe as he pulled back, making Kurt shiver a little and feel as if he were sinking in his skin.

Sebastian looked deep into Kurt's eyes, holding his gaze as Kurt began losing the rhythm of his breathing.

Sebastian slid his hand lower and cupped Kurt's ass. Blaine watched with amusement in his eyes as his cock twitched at the visual of the two boys in front of him.

After a few moments of Sebastian kneading Kurt's ass and starring, Kurt reached for Sebastian's lips for a desperate kiss. Sebastian squeezed Kurt's ass harder in response and Kurt moaned in the kiss.

As they made out, Sebastian reached over to Kurt's front and began loosening his belt and then slipped his hand to cup Kurt's bare ass. Kurt yelped at the cold touch of fingertips.

Sebastian reached further down and pressed a firm finger down on Kurt's perineum which made him squirm-but not breaking the kiss-from the unacquainted pressure which gave pleasure.

The moment they both broke the kiss for air, they both heard stifled, staccato panting. They turned and there was Blaine sitting on the bed shirtless-one less clothing, one step more.

Blaine's hand was in his pants as he jerked off and bit his lip to keep quiet.

Sebastian walked over to Blaine and tugged his hand out of his pant. Blaine whined at the loss only for the nothing to be replaced with Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian began stroking Blaine's shaft at fast and furious pace. Blaine instantly began whimpering from the sensation.

"That's it, Baby. How many times have I told you that it's not good to hold back?" Sebastian said with a grin and pulled his hand off Blaine's cock and tugged down his pants and underwear in one go.

Blaine fell onto his back as Sebastian began trailing his fingertips within his inner thighs all the way back to Blaine's-now aching-cock.

"Mmmm, already nice and hard." Sebastian said as he squeezed Blaine's cock hard which made him whimper.

Sebastian stopped his movements-ignoring Blaine's desperate bucks of the hips for more friction and turned his attention to Kurt who was standing clueless as to what to do.

"Don't be shy, come over." Sebastian encouraged.

Once Kurt walked over to the bed, Sebastian pulled away from Blaine entirely which made him pant from the loss-and instantly into Kurt's personal bubble as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him to his chest.

"It would be a lot easier if you were to take your clothes off, you know?" Sebastian said rhetorically in almost a whisper as he leaned down to nibbles at Kurt's neck as he began unbuttoning his shirt and beginning to gently graze his teeth down, bit-by-bit on the newly exposed skin as Kurt began panting.

Sebastian gently, and at a tortuously slow pace, unbuttoned Kurt's pants pulled down his fly with his teeth which made Kurt whimper at the sight. He tugged down Kurt's loosened pants which exposed Kurt's bulge through his underwear.

Sebastian licked his lips at the sight in front of him and then leaned in to mouth at Kurt's erection. Kurt instantly tilted his head back and gasped as he reached a hand to rest through Sebastian's hair.

Blaine stood from his spot on the bed-unable to keep tame any longer-and moved behind Kurt where he wrapped his arms around his chest from behind and pressed his bare cock to Kurt's ass hard. Only one thin material separating the two to have the desperately needed skin touch.

Sebastian began pulling Kurt's boxer-briefs and took his length in hand and began stroking it slowly.

"Oh, God!" Kurt panted.

"That's it." Sebastian said, encouragingly.

Blaine began grinding on Kurt from behind as he trailed gentle, wet kisses on his neck.

Sebastian sunk his mouth around Kurt's cock and began sucking as he bobbed his head. Kurt moaned in response.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Blaine whispered hotly in Kurt's ear. Kurt nodded in response, lost of words at this point as his thoughts had begun clouding.

Kurt tilted his head slightly further back to capture Blaine's lips desperately. Blaine kissed back-gentle kisses at first which then led to tongue Their tongues swirled together as they tasted and began getting acquainted with the warm walls of the surrounding which then led to their tongues fighting together for dominance.

Blaine placed his hand at the back of Kurt's head to deepen the kiss which then _Wow. Oh, God! This was a whole different level of perfect._ Awakening a new spark of excitement which made this kiss more desperate and hungry.

It didn't take long before Kurt was panting loudly and panting heavily as breathing began to become more difficult and he eventually gave into his arousal and came into Sebastian's mouth-which he then swallowed and _Wow._

Sebastian whipped his mouth with the back of his hand as he stood up.

"Let's take this to the bed." Sebastian requested.

Sebastian undressed himself as Kurt layed on his back on the bed as Blaine climbed on top of him.

Kurt and Blaine continued kissing as they were before as Blaine pressed his weight down onto Kurt, pressing Blaine's aching erection onto Kurt's already semi-hard cock and began to grind whilst pressing down on Kurt's wrists to keep him in place underneath him.

Sebastian sat beside the two grinding and making out. "Right, Here's how it'll go," He began saying. "Blaine will have you first, then me." He informed. Kurt moaned in his and Blaine's kiss of the thought of being used by these two.

Blaine broke apart from the kiss-which made Kurt whimper-and shimmered down Kurt's body and slowly began spreading Kurt's legs apart which he had noticed are very tense.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll make you feel better than you ever had in your whole life." Blaine said as he winked at Kurt, petting his leg gently to calm his nerves through the soothing of the touch.

Once Kurt began calming down and spread his legs wide apart as he blushed, Blaine gently touched and circled around Kurt's rim which twitch from the sudden touch.

Blaine leaned forward and poked his tongue out and licked a strip along Kurt's rim which made him moan.

Sebastian watched amused as Blaine begun eating out Kurt's ass and watching how Kurt's head was tilted back in obvious ecstasy as his moans began increasing in volume.

Blaine inserted the tip of his tongue firmly into Kurt's ass-which he received a very rewarding yelp from Kurt making a sound of obvious pleasure and began kneading his balls tightly.

"Oh, God! .Blaine!" Kurt began panting.

Blaine instantly pulled back and reached out for the lube and condom that Sebastian had passed over to him.

Blaine slicked his fingers up and teased at Kurt's entrance. Watching it as it twitched with anticipation. Desperate for something to enter inside.

"Oh, God. Blaine! I need you, please!" And just like that, Blaine slipped his index finger in roughly which was then shortly followed by two other fingers shortly after and began fucking Kurt with them.

Kurt was well acquainted with the slight burning sensation from fingering as he most often did it himself at night under his sheets.

"More, Blaine. Please!" Kurt pleaded.

Blaine pulled his fingers out, leaving Kurt with the feeling of emptiness.

Blaine grabbed the condom beside him and ripped off the foil with his teeth.

"Why don't you roll the condom on his dick with your mouth, Kurt?" Sebastian suggested before Blaine could put the condom on.

Kurt moaned in agreement as he struggled to sit up and took the condom from Blaine's hand. Blaine held his dick still as Kurt balanced the unraveled condom on his head and sunk his mouth down and stretching the condom in place with his tongue.

Once it was completely on and Blaine had lubed himself up, Kurt went back to his previous position on his back. Blaine ghosted over Kurt as his head of his cock bumped against Kurt's entrance.

"Ready?" Blaine asked, not wanting to push any limits.

"Ready." Kurt repeated in confirmation.

Blaine slowly pressed in, bit-by-bit, letting Kurt getting used to the stretch as he shut his eyes tight from the burn.

Once Blaine was entirely in, he stilled-waiting for Kurt to inform him when it was alright to move.

It took several moments for Kurt's tensed eye lids to soothe and for him to become immune to the burning-yet pleasurable-sensation.

"Okay..." Kurt mumbled to confirm that Blaine can move.

Blaine pulled his dick all the way out and slammed into Kurt hard, making Kurt squirm and whimper for the sexual sensation with the side of pain which just fueled the pleasure more so.

"Oh, oh, oh!Oh, My-Blaine!" Kurt moaned once Blaine began a rhythm whilst thrusting deep inside Kurt.

"Oh my, God. Oh my, God. Oh my, God! I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum!" Kurt panted.

"Oh no you don't." Sebastian said as he pulled a cock-ring out of the side drawer and slipped it on Kurt's aching-and begging for relief-dick.

Kurt grunted in both annoyance and pleasure as the contact of Sebastian's fingertips brushed against his erection.

"Mmm. Looking so good. Taking that thick cock. You like it, don't you?" Sebastian whispered hotly against Kurt's neck.

Kurt whimpered as his arousal tingled around his sex as he nodded in response.

"God, Kurt. Your ass is so good to me. As if it knows exactly how to treat me, Mmm. Your ass is so hot, clenching around me." Blaine said, almost out of breath. "Fuuuck..." Blaine murmured.

Sebastian began mouthing at Kurt's neck. This was too much for him but in the best way possible.

Feeling Blaine pound into him with no mercy as he could hear his breath shorten and the feeling of Sebastian hot, wet mouth on him as the back of Sebastian's clenched hand kept hitting the side of Kurt's thigh as he was stroking himself over the sight in front of him. This was all too hot and too much, but he still wanted more.

"Please!" Kurt pleaded loudly.

"What do you want baby?" Sebastian asked.

At that moment, Blaine began pounding harder than what he was a minute ago. Kurt became loss of words from the sensation.

The headboard of the bed was thumping loudly against the wall as it was in sync with Blaine's hard thrusts which was more than enough to give away what they were up to if their loud moans hadn't already.

"Mmm, you're so needy for cock. So hungry for it." Sebastian said.

"Yes. Yes!" Kurt panted louder.

Sebastian pressed his erection against Kurt's thigh making him yelp.

"Please." Kurt pleaded.

"Please what, Baby?" Blaine asked as he thrusted his hips rapidly.

"Please-Oh, God!" Kurt yelled as Blaine hit his prostate spot-on. "Please, please, pleas fuck me!" Kurt demanded.

"I am." Blaine said smugly.

"No, Sebastian...and you...at the same time." Kurt requested.

Blaine stopped his hip movement and looked directly at Sebastian who was pulling the same face as him.

"A-are you sure?" Blaine asked, a little concerned.

"I've never been so sure about anything." Kurt confirmed.

"Okay..." Blaine said breathlessly as his thoughts began to haze from the arousal which had just increased from Kurt's request. "We're gonna have to finger you some more...with my cock still inside so you're nice and stretch." He said as he moved down to nibble at his neck.

Sebastian slicked up his finger with lube and positioned himself next to Blaine so he could have a clear vision of Kurt's ass.

He trailed a cold, wet finger on the bottom line of Kurt's rim which brushed against the underside of Blaine's cock which made them both whimper.

Blaine was so sure there was no more blood anywhere else as it had rushed straight to his cock.

Sebastian slipped his first finger up to his knuckle slowly after teasing around the tight muscle which then followed by two more.

After Kurt was loose enough, Sebastian rolled on a condom,lubed himself up, and aligned his cock with Kurt's hole as he was positioned underneath him, Kurt being pressed between two bodies.

"I'm ready." Kurt confirmed before either of them could ask.

In one go, Sebastian pushed himself forward as he held Kurt's wrist tightly above his head with one hand.

This was all kind of a new pain to Kurt but it felt so good he just wanted more.

Blaine loved how tightly forced Sebastian's and his erection was pressed together by Kurt's tight hole.

Blaine and Sebastian began thrusting-unsteadily at first, then created a rhythm they both stuck to.

Kurt was moaning in staccato-like rhythm.

"You like that? You're a little cock slut, aren't you?" Sebastian said.

"Yes..." Kurt breathed out.

The two dominant men both began pounding hard into Kurt as they craned their necks over Kurt's shoulder to attach their lips.

"Mmmm, that's so hot." Kurt moaned, loving every second of the sight of the two attractively hot men making out beside him.

"Oh, God. I'm close!" Blaine panted as he broke from the kiss.

"Come on, let go baby." Sebastian encouraged.

Blaine increased the speed of his hips till he began cumming deep inside the condom and slowly pulled out with the filled condom and stayed on the bed, limp from no longer having energy as his cock softened, began coming back to the surface, and panted loudly as he tried to get his breathing back on track.

Kurt whined at the loss of one less cock till suddenly Sebastian flipped Kurt on his stomach whilst still holding his wrists above his head.

"I'm still not done with you." Sebastian growled into Kurt's ear, making shiver with arousal with the slight tingle of fear going down his spine which spiced it up.

Sebastian began thrusting, deep and hard, hitting his prostate spot on at every thrust.

Saying that Kurt was moaning like a whore before was an understatement compared to the sounds that were escaping his lips at this moment.

"Mmm, you sound like such a slut. You like this? You like your prostate being abused." Sebastian growled.

"Yes..." Kurt said.

"You love being dominated? Love being used like a personal slut?"

"God, yes..."

"Oh, God. I'm gonna cum," Sebastian admitted. "You're gonna make me cum so hard, come on your face and make you lick it up with that pretty tongue of yours, how does that sound?"

Kurt whimpered in response.

A few rough thrusts later, Sebastian pulled out, got rid of the condom eagerly, and went to a hovering sitting position above Kurt's move as he began to pump himself as Blaine watched and could feel his softened cock already start to twitch to life again.

"Get ready, this one's a big load and you have no one to blame but yourself." Sebastian said.

A few strokes later, Sebastian came all over Kurt's face. Kurt began to lick around his lips as he gathered the rest of Sebastian's cum and sucked on his fingers.

Sebastian slid down Kurt's body to position his mouth ghosting over Kurt's pleading cock.

"You've been such a good boy for me, tonight." Sebastian said. "I think that good behavior deserves release."

"Please!" Kurt pleaded as he bucked his hips up to brush against Sebastian's lips.

"Don't ruin it now." Sebastian said.

Sebastian slowly removed the cock ring and instantly wrapped his mouth around Kurt's head as his suckled on it and began circling his tongue within the slit.

It didn't take long before Kurt's cum had exploded into Sebastian's mouth, leaving him weak as he came down.

The three layed there with lack of energy and no intention with moving anytime soon.

"How was that for your first time?" Blaine asked to break the silence of only their heartbeats thudding and loud breathing with concern in his voice tone.

"That was..." Kurt breathed out.

"Amazing? I know." Blaine finished off for him.

"Fuuuck." Sebastian grunted. "That was so hot. I suggest we rest to get some energy back, how does a round two sound? Maybe this time we can get some of our sex toys out to fill your needy hole." Sebastian suggested.


End file.
